


I Am Doing Just Fine, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breaking and Entering, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Established Relationship, General, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Organ Transplantation, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Television, Television Watching, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was finally relaxing, after the tough day of the serial killer case, & Danny was worried about him, ever since they were released from the hospital, How does the Five-O Commander reassure his lover?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve was finally relaxing, after the tough day of the serial killer case, & Danny was worried about him, ever since they were released from the hospital, How does the Five-O Commander reassure his lover?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!*

 

It was a tough first day back to Five-O, Commander Steve McGarrett was feeling the effects of it, & also he was pissed that someone broke into his house, which pissed him off, cause it was like a sacred place for him, & his lover, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, to enjoy & relax, & spend their weekends, when they don't have any plans.

 

He was still thinking about it, & how he could stop this killer from striking again, The Former Seal doesn't do failure, & he won't fail, as long as he is alive, He snuggled his head into his lover's lap. Danny carded his fingers through his hair, as they relaxed on the couch, watching an movie, so they don't worry about a thing.

 

Danny saw that his lover was thinking about something, & it was troubling him some, so he continued carded his fingers through his hair, & kept it up, the former seal felt really relaxed. "Hey, Babe, You are doing all right there, Right ?", Steve looked up, & saw the love & concern etched in his face, Steve smiled, & kissed him, reassuring him.

 

"I am doing just fine, Danno, I am hurting a little bit, That's all, All I am gonna do is rest, & relax, like I said I am gonna do, I am so glad that you are here, I feel less anxious, & alone", The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, as he kissed the top of his head, You never will", They resumed watching their movie, & they snuggled together, & ended up falling asleep in front of their t.v., & not let anything disturb them.

 

After awhile, The Couple woke up cursing, cause they have a creak in their neck, they slowly shut everything down, & they made their way to their bedroom, where they did their usual bedtime routine, & they got into their bed at the same time, Danny wrapped his arms around Steve, & put the covers over them, & they snuggled up against each other, spooning, as they fell asleep once again, & shutting out the world for just awhile.

 

The End.


End file.
